


take me to another place

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: and comes the storm [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, First Time, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Stormblood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: For Alwyn 'Wyn' Storme, the Azim Steppe brings many surprises. Not the least of which is a soulmate he didn't know he had. Till now.





	take me to another place

It’s probably the first time that Wyn has seen Magnai leave his seat. And it reminds him just how much smaller than him that he is. He has to crane his head back to continue to make eye contact with him, a position made a little more awkward when Magnai takes his chin in hand.

“Look into my eyes,” he commands, leaning down so that Wyn’s neck is no longer straining. “And tell me: Do you see Azim?”

So close, it’s very difficult to keep a clear head. Wyn flushes, well aware from when first they met that he was attracted to the Oronir’s leader. His lips part on a shaking breath and recalls what he was told that the Oronir believe. But that – he’s not a woman; he’s made that clear.

For what feels like a very long stretch of time, nothing seems to move. Wyn doesn’t even dare blink, practically transfixed by the bright rings of yellow in Magnai’s eyes.

“Stranger matches have been written of,” Magnai says at last. “For in you, I see Nhaama.”

He sucks in a sharp breath. Words seem to have fled and his throat has gone dry. He swallows, hard, “Then… in you I see Azim.”

Possibly, this is the biggest mistake he’s made in his life. And he is well aware that he’s made more than a few. This, though, really takes the cake. But it’s very hard, in that moment where it feels like it’s just the two of them, to remember _why_ it’s such a terrible idea.

Gosetsu clears his throat, startling Wyn, who jerks back and away from Magnai. For his part, Magnai pinches his fingers together, then turns to Gosetsu, face a stormy sea of emotion.

“Not to be interupt such a touching scene, but I believe that we have upheld our end of the bargain and more.”

Straightening, Magnai nods, “You have and more. Bring the prisoners. You are free to leave… after the coming night.”

Wyn blinks, his stomach dropping out, “Um, why?”

Turning to him, Magnai smiles – the first _real_ one that Wyn has seen and it’s shocking to see, because of how young he looks. “You belong to me. I will show you what that means.”

Oh. _Oh_. His eyes widen, “I haven’t…”

This is not how he wanted to admit that he’s never laid with anyone. It wasn’t important, no one had asked except for Thancred – who had teased him mercilessly over it – and then it never simply seemed like it was relevant. Certainly, he has had more than ample opportunity, but it had never been the right time.

Magnai’s eyes widen, “You are untouched?”

“Will that be an issue?”

“No,” Magnai growls. He leans closer, trailing one long finger along Wyn’s jaw before cupping it with his hand. “I will be the only one to touch you so. You are mine, always. As I am yours.”

Magnai’s other arm snakes around Wyn’s waist, pulling him tight and close. It’s impossible to miss the hard erection – even through the heavy fabric – that is now pressing insistently against his right hip. His untouched status is, evidently, a much bigger turn-on for Magnai than he stated.

It makes Wyn warm to know that _he_ has done this; that _he_ is responsible for that reaction. Heat flushes through his veins and cheeks and he presses closer, trying not to tremble with both nerves and excitement at the thought that _this_ man would be his first. He fails miserably at that, because Magnai tightens his hold.

“You need not fear me,” he says, softly. “I will not hurt you.”

Wyn blinks, peers up at him, and grins, “Trust me, I’m tougher than I look.”

“You are a warrior of the Steppe. I would expect nothing less.” Magnai frowns, glances at Gosetsu, “I suppose you would like to speak with your… companions?”

“Only if that’s fine. Will anything be expected of me?”

“Your only role is to enjoy the pleasure I bring you,” Magnai states, grinning. “And let me take mine of you. When dusk falls, you will come to me willingly. I will await you here.”

He finds himself dangling in the air, grabbing onto Magnai’s shoulders, and then his mouth is claimed in a fierce and dominating kiss. There’s no question who is in charge, and Wyn melts into it – glad that, for once, someone else is taking charge, that not everything is riding on him and his shoulders.

When Magnai finally lets him down, he’s breathless and flushed. It takes a moment for him to open his eyes and he sways on his feet. Staring up at him, Wyn licks his lips and watches how Magnai starts forward, then catches himself.

“If you are not careful, I will take you here,” he warns. Squeezing Wyn’s waist, he slowly lets him go, “I expect you at dusk. Do not be late or I will be most… displeased.”

Wyn shivers, wrapping his arms around himself, and watches as Magnai slowly turns from him. He feels like he’s running too hot, like his clothes have suddenly become too small for him and all he really wants is for Magnai to peel them off him and make the burn under his skin go away. Though he flushes at the thought of being taken here, in such a public place, he has to admit there’s a certain… thrill to it.

But definitely not for a first time. He wonders, though, what it will be like, whether it will be different than what he’s been led to expect.

“Wyn! You’re back!” Lyse is the first to emerge, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “I knew you would come back! You have to tell me everything. Well, us. We’re free to go, then?”

“Aye,” Gosetsu says, grinning widely. “Once tomorrow dawns, we may return to the Mol. Though I have to wonder if Wyn here will be accompanying us.”

“What?! Why wouldn’t he?” She looks at Wyn, “You are coming with us, aren’t you? Why wouldn’t you?”

Gosetsu roars with laughter, slapping Wyn on the back and nearly knocking the wind from him, “It seems that our friend here is the most radiant brother’s destined love.”

“Wha – I don’t get it.”

“Truly?” Hien asks.

Wyn, whose face has gone very red and hot, shrugs and nods, “It seems so.”

“You… are going to have to explain this to me, because I don’t understand,” Lyse says, blinking her large eyes. “Destined love? You and Magnai? But – I didn’t know you were interested in men!”

“It’s never mattered to me,” Wyn replies. “The gender of a person, but, um, yes.”

“Our friends here believe that they are incarnations of Azim,” Hien explains. “And that, somewhere out there, is someone who is an incarnation of Nhaama and is their destined match. Clearly, Magnai has come to the conclusion that Wyn is his. You will have to tell the story of how that happened, my friend.”

“I… it happened really fast, I think. But it felt like a long time,” Wyn says, letting himself be guided outside to one of the fires that they arrange themselves around. The entire time, he can feel Magnai’s eyes boring into his back. “But I just couldn’t say no.”

Shifting closer, Lyse lays a gentle, comforting hand on his thigh, “You could say no.”

“At this moment, I don’t believe that our friend would take that for an answer,” Gosetsu states simply. “He was rather… thorough in establishing his claim.”

“He’s not a piece of meat!”

“Lyse, it’s fine. Really,” Wyn interrupts, smiling as reassuringly as he can. He tries to ignore the butterflies that have taken up residence in his stomach. “He isn’t forcing me to do something against my will, I promise.”

“Yeah, but… just what does he plan to do? He doesn’t–” Her eyes go wide, “Oh. _Oh_ he does. I’ve not–”

“Me neither.”

“You – oh.”

“Truly?” Gosetsu blinks, stares at Wyn long and hard. “You have never been intimate with another before? I had thought… bah, it’s unimportant. So long as you are both consenting, then it is of no consequence of mine what you do.”

Hien nods, “Aye, so long as you both are willing there is no reason to worry. If he truly believes that you are his destined partner, I doubt that he would harm you. He is a man of honour, despite the differences in our beliefs.”

“But – how…?”

Wyn ducks his head, face still burning, and tries not to acknowledge the fact that he can feel the eyes of Oronir as they pass; hear their whispers that Magnai has _finally_ found his destined match, strange as this foreigner may be, he has acknowledged and accepted it.

“So, tonight, you and him are going to…?”

He nods, still staring at his feet, “May we change the topic, please?”

“You owe us a tale of what you encountered when you were sent to the Dotharl,” Hien says. It’s not the smoothest change, but it’s one nonetheless.

Gosetsu nods and settles in to tell their tale, “Aye, well…”

 

 

 

Dusk seems to come too quickly. Twilight settles over the Steppe and Wyn stands, bidding his companions goodbye.

“Be careful, Wyn,” Lyse says, biting her lip. “Sorry I couldn’t be of much help…”

He smiles back at her, “Don’t worry. I will have an excellent teacher.”

“So you say.”

“Ah, he will enjoy himself! Certainly, the khan must be an accomplished lover!” Gosetsu says, clapping Lyse on the shoulder. “He is in good hands, Lyse. Do not fear.”

“But…”

“Enjoy yourself, Wyn,” Hien says.

Wyn nods and sucks in a deep breath, making for the large building that constitutes the Dawn Throne. He pushes the last door open, to find that the throne room is empty, save for Magnai, who stands at its centre, staring at the throne that he calls his.

He turns his head as Wyn enters, “Ah, you came. I had thought that I might have to come for you.”

“I gave my word,” Wyn replies. “And so, here I am.”

Stalking towards him like a predator would its prey, Magnai settles his hands on Wyn’s hips, “So you are.”

“What now – ah!”

He finds that his feet are no longer on the floor. Magnai’s hands flex against his rear, and, on instinct, Wyn wraps his legs around the other man’s waist and his arms around his shoulders.

He must have done something right, because Magnai makes a pleased noise deep in his throat, “I will take you to my bed and you will surrender yourself to me.”

Shivering, Wyn bites his lip, then presses a soft, chaste kiss to Magnai’s scaled jaw, “You have me.”

“If you are not careful, I will have you right here.”

Wyn grins, soft and shy, and peers up at him through his eyelashes, “Maybe another time.”

He feels Magnai’s hands spasm against his rear. Then, his mouth crashes down on Wyn’s – taking his mouth like as though he’s a drowning man in the desert. When he pulls back, both of them are breathing heavily.

“You are the answer to all of my desires,” Magnai states. “And perhaps I will take you up on that. But not now.”

“Bed first,” Wyn agrees. His heart is fluttering wildly against his adam’s apple, and he feels more than a little bit light-headed. Locking his ankles around Magnai’s waist, he cups the man’s face between his hands and kisses him lightly, trails his thumbs along the scales that line his jaw.

Though he’s perched a little high, he can feel Magnai’s erection digging happily into his thigh and he’s under no illusions that the other can’t feel his own. Despite the nerves that tremble within him at the thought of giving himself for the first time to another, he cannot deny that he’s excited. He _wants_ this as he has not wanted anything else before.

Magnai carries him through the rooms and halls, his step never wavering despite Wyn’s best attempts to distract him. But there’s an answering tremor in him that sets heat boiling low in Wyn’s gut.

The room they come to is large and so is the bed at its centre. It’s covered in a variety of furs and sheets, looking incredibly enticing to Wyn who has spent much of the last few weeks sleeping on the hard ground or little more than a blanket tossed over the ground.

Behind them, the door closes with a muffled thud. It’s just the two of them now.

“Let me see you,” Magnai murmurs, lips brushing against Wyn’s. “I need to see you.”

Wyn nods, probably a little too eagerly, and releases Magnai’s face to tug his gloves off with his teeth.

It makes Magnai growl and deposit Wyn on the floor before the bed a little more roughly than he probably intended, but the treatment only makes the flames inside of Wyn burn brighter and hotter. He drops his gloves to the floor, hands falling to the sides, as Magnai sets about practically _tearing_ his clothes from him in his eagerness to get Wyn naked as quickly as possible.

“Someone’s eager,” Wyn teases, doing his best to help Magnai as much as he can, but his hands are swatted away.

“You do not know how long I have waited for you – have _dreamed_ of this day. Forgive me for being a little impatient, but I must see you.”

Between the heavy stone walls and the torches that blaze in their holders, the room is comfortably warm, something that Wyn greatly appreciates when he steps out of the last of his clothes and stands naked as the day he was born before Magnai’s gaze.

He feels rather small and vulnerable, keenly aware of the differences between them in their size. Wyn barely comes up to Magnai’s shoulder, but he doesn’t feel afraid. Rather, he trembles in anticipation, knowing all the power and strength that lurks within him belongs to _him._

Magnai’s eyes rake down him, taking in the smooth skin interrupted by the occasional scar. His eyes linger on those, before his fingers gently trace over them – starting with those on Wyn’s face. Though his touch is light, there’s something dark and possessive in his eyes and touch as his fingers smooth over each scar.

“One day, you will tell me the story of each,” Magnai says.

Wyn nods, sucking in a deep breath and trying his best not to shift under Magnai’s scrutiny.

But it’s not only his scars that Magnai seems fascinated with. His hands run down Wyn’s back, mouth quirking into a smile as Wyn arches towards him, and they finally settle on the curve of his rear. He pulls Wyn tight to him, lifting him off the floor, and lays him gently on the bed.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Wyn tries to catch Magnai’s lips with his, but the man pulls away before he can.

“Not yet,” Magnai murmurs. “My turn.”

Biting his lip, Wyn watches, transfixed, as Magnai slowly strips himself out of his clothes. They fall to the ground, quickly forgotten, revealing an expanse of black scale markings and warm, brown skin. Wyn has to ball his hands into fists in the sheets to keep himself from reaching out, from touching and exploring the flesh that’s revealed to him.

Magnai’s smirking as he removes his belt and lets his pants drop to the floor.

The first thought that rushes through Wyn’s head when he sees Magnai’s cock is, _How is that even going to **fit**?_ Secondly, he’s fairly certain that those are, indeed, spots in his vision.

Trying to blink those dratted spots away, Wyn bites down on his lip and tries not to let out a sound because all he can think of is that _he is going to be inside me_. And the thought of that has his own cock trembling in excitement and anticipation.

Magnai crawls onto the bed above him, still smirking, “You are impressed, then? I can see it in your eyes.”

Tearing his eyes away from what lurks between Magnai’s thighs, Wyn meets his gaze with reddened cheeks, “Very. You are… truly magnificent.”

 _And I pale in comparison_.

So close, it’s obvious that Magnai’s cock is both longer and thicker than Wyn’s own. Releasing his death grip on the sheets, Wyn reaches down with trembling hands to touch. He keeps his touch light, exploratory, and traces the veins that run down from its head to its base, and the lack of hair there. Rather, there’s another scale marking where the hair would usually be.

Magnai shivers, then catches Wyn’s wrists in one of his large hands, “Careful, my love. Or you will have me spilling too soon.”

“Oh.”

There’s a smart remark on the tip of his tongue, but he chokes on it when Magnai lowers his mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh there. He bites and sucks a mark into the flesh behind Wyn’s ear, where he discovers that Wyn’s particularly sensitive.

Wyn bites his lip, tastes copper on his tongue, and makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, wiggling beneath the larger man.

Huffing a laugh against Wyn’s neck, Magnai says, voice rumbling, “Let your sounds out, I would hear them.”

As he continues his exploration downwards, Wyn lets his bloodied lip go and lets out a long moan as Magnai leaves another mark at the nape of his neck. There isn’t going to be any hiding the marks he leaves, and Wyn moans again at the thought – everyone will know what they’ve done.

Wiggling underneath him, Wyn grips Magnai’s shoulders tightly, nails digging into the flesh. But he finds himself unable to care as that exploration of his body continues downwards and a hot mouth fastens itself over a nipple.

He’d never thought himself particularly sensitive there, but it turns out that he very much _is_. Wyn lets out a sharp noise, arching up, and tangles his hands in Magnai’s hair. His wrists press against the base of Magnai’s horns, and he lets out a noise to match Wyn’s own.

 _Oh_.

Breathless, Wyn says, “Sensitive there?”

“Very,” Magnai replies.

Stroking his fingers along the base of Magnai’s horns, he appreciates the vibrations as he begins to _purr_ under the ministrations. He presses himself into the touch, nuzzling against Wyn’s chest and holding onto him _tighter_. There are going to be bruises on Wyn’s hips, this he knows.

He doesn’t care.

Slowly, Magnai pulls back and Wyn drops his hands back to the bed.

Tracing a long line down Wyn’s chest, Magnai smirks and Wyn arches up into the touch and shivers. “You are remarkably sensitive… the smallest touch…”

He swirls his finger around the base of Wyn’s cock, never touching it, but he has Wyn’s complete and undivided attention. But when Wyn tries to follow his touch, his hips are pinned firmly to the bed and Magnai withdraws his hand.

“Not yet, my love,” Magnai says softly, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against Wyn’s cheek. “I wonder… do you think you could come without my touching you here?” Magnai’s hand trails along his thigh, to the soft inner portion and strokes the flesh there. “Come now, love, part your legs for me.”

Though his thighs are trembling, Wyn spreads his legs as wide as he can. He makes a soft noise when Magnai settles between them, because it feels so _right_.

“It may be uncomfortable for you at first,” Magnai warns, retrieving a vial of oil that he obviously stashed nearby. He dribbles it onto his hands as he continues, “But I promise you, I will take good care of you. The discomfort will pass.”

Wyn sucks in a sharp breath and nods, “I know. I’ve heard it gets… easier.”

“I am not so small that you could take me without preparation,” Magnai says, chuckling. “But I will make the experience pleasurable for you, my love. Of that, you have my word.”

“And what would you have me do?”

“Enjoy yourself.”

The first finger circles around his entrance and it takes every shred of self-control that Wyn has not to tense up at the strange sensation. When it presses in, he lets out a deep breath, forcing himself to relax and it slides in easily.

Oh, but it _does_ feel strange. Not entirely unpleasant, though. He shifts experimentally, wondering if he changes positions it will feel less strange. Wiggling, he can feel it stroke against him _inside_ and _oh_. Now that _does_ feel good.

Magnai slides another finger in, and this time the stretch is more noticeable. But then he curls his fingers and Wyn is seeing stars.

He gasps, arching up, and his hands turn to claws as they scramble for purchase on Magnai’s shoulders.

When Magnai strokes that spot inside of him _again_ , Wyn lets out a sharp cry of his name. Rather than stop, he continues to massage that spot, slowly adding a third finger – which Wyn barely notices, too lost to pleasure as he is.

That coil of heat and pleasure that’s settled deep inside of him is winding tighter and tighter, and it’s all Wyn can do to hold on.

“Let go, love,” Magnai murmurs, catching the lobe of Wyn’s ear between his teeth. “Come for me.”

Nodding, Wyn lets go.

It’s… like nothing he’s ever experienced and he isn’t sure he could describe it. But for a moment, his vision goes white and his body seizes up. The high, though, is addicting and Wyn already finds himself clamoring for _more_ even as the sensations fade.

What likely doesn’t help is that Magnai’s fingers are exactly where they were before. He curls them again as Wyn’s vision returns and he makes a keening noise deep in his throat, torn between it being too much too soon, or not enough.

“Ah…” he breathes. “That was… wow.”

Magnai nuzzles against his neck, licking up the sweat that’s gathered there and his voice rumbles from deep inside his chest, “It will be better when I’m inside of you.”

Trembling at the thought, Wyn pulls his feet up, using the new leverage to push himself down on Magnai’s fingers and he gasps.

“Eager, are we?”

“Please…” Wyn murmurs, clumsily smoothing his hands through Magnai’s hair. “I want you. Is that not enough?”

Pulling his hand free, he catches one of Wyn’s hands with his and presses a long, lingering kiss to the palm, “More than enough. I will have you.”

His hands move down to Wyn’s hips, lifting them for a better angle.

Wyn tries to help, shifting and wrapping his legs around Magnai’s waist right as the man begins to slowly push his cock into him.

With his nerves still humming from his earlier climax, it feels a lot like it’s too much, too soon. There’s the slight discomfort of stretching, of having something that size inside of him, but it’s overwhelmed by the pleasure – of the knowledge that _Magnai_ is inside of him. That alone is nearly enough to send him tumbling over the edge yet again.

He whimpers when Magnai bottoms out, and he shudders above Wyn. His hands move from Wyn’s likely heavily bruised hips to the bed, which he grips tightly. There’s a rumbling deep in his throat and, though he’s shaking violently himself, Wyn arches up to press a kiss against Magnai’s throat.

Wrapping his arms around Magnai’s neck, Wyn uses the leverage to shift himself a little – making a small noise as Magnai’s cock moves inside of him – and flexes his muscles to tighten around him, hoping to catch him there and keep him forever.

No feeling could compare to the way it feels to have Magnai inside of him. He’s never been so _full_ before.

“You are very tight, love. And if you continue to move like that, I will not be able to hold myself in check.”

Wyn smiles, kisses Magnai’s throat again, “Then start moving.”

Growling, Magnai pulls back and thrusts in. The pace he sets is a hard one, though it’s by no means rough.

Yet, it’s enough to send stars bursting behind Wyn’s eyes. He scratches at Magnai’s back, trying to find purchase. It’s too good, too much, and it doesn’t take long at all for him to spill again.

His throat is raw as he cries out Magnai’s name, tightening his grip around the other. He clings tightly to him, shivering as Magnai continues to thrust through the aftershocks. Much to his shock, it doesn’t feel like enough; he wants _more_.

Magnai brushes his lips against Wyn’s temple, his mouth, catches Wyn’s lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss that has more teeth in it than it probably should.

“You are beautiful when you cry out my name as you come,” Magnai murmurs. “Lovely when you take me the way you are.” He traces the edges of Wyn’s mouth with his hand, “Would your mouth feel just as good, I wonder?”

Wyn groans at the thought, tightens his hold on Magnai. He digs his heels into the small of Magnai’s back, urging him to keeping, to go harder, to go faster.

“You… you haven’t…”

“Soon,” Magnai promises, voice straining. His thrusts are becoming harder, shorter, more erratic. “I can’t…”

He slams in once more, twice, then there’s a blooming of heat deep inside of Wyn that has him gasping and arching up. Apparently, it’s more than enough to have him coming for a third time that night.

Coming down from this one takes longer, and Wyn’s pleasantly tired, yet pleased with himself. Though his legs are trembling, he keeps them firmly wrapped around Magnai’s waist. With shaking fingers, he cards them through his hair, petting him gently and murmuring softly as the other comes down from his own orgasm.

“You are magnificent,” Magnai murmurs, when speech returns to him. He kisses Wyn’s cheeks, his nose, his temples, his mouth. “Beautiful and perfect.”

“So are you,” Wyn replies, voice rough. He swallows, trying to ease the ache in his throat. “Now what?”

Magnai rolls, taking Wyn with him until the two are lying facing each other, “We rest. Until I want you again.”

Flushing deeply, Wyn nods, “I would like that. Very much.”

“Good, because I will want you again soon.”

 

 

 

What wakes him in the morn is that the bed is cool beside him. Slowly, Wyn pushes himself up, thin sheet falling around his waist, and his body keenly reminds him of what he has spent the last few hours doing. A myriad of aches make themselves known, but Wyn ignores them, pressing a hand into the empty bed beside him.

Magnai, as it turns out, has not gone far, and makes his presence known soon enough.

“Your companions have not yet awoken,” he says, prowling back towards the bed. “Dawn has not yet come.”

Wyn welcomes him back with a kiss and open arms, “Second thoughts?”

“You are mine.” Magnai lays a hand on Wyn’s cheek, thumb stroking it. “I’m loath to let you go, now that I’ve finally found you. But I gave my word and, as I understand, you have already pledged yourself to the Mol’s cause – futile as it is.”

“Someone is confident.” Wyn shifts, curling close and dropping his voice, “Just know that I will not hold back.”

Magnai grins, “Excellent. I would expect nothing less. Prove to me and all of the Steppe that you are worthy of my love.”

“Am I not already?”

“You are, but let us say you win. Then I cannot keep you here, with me. But if I win, you will not leave my side again. The Steppe, and I, are your home now, Wyn. We will not let you leave us easily.”

His body trembles at the thought, “And if we win?”

“Then I am at your command. Wherever you may go, I will follow.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** 34.Virtue was not convenient  
>  **Words:** 4682 words
> 
> Look who comes out of the expansion with a brand spanking new ship. I... really need to finish Stormblood. OTL In the meantime, please appreciate the porn that I come bearing. And yes, I have plans for more ;)


End file.
